my little pony: the seventh element
by matthewneville13
Summary: hikaru shino awakes in equestria and kicks ass
1. Chapter 1

my little pony: the seventh element by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 1

i awoke to find myself on the outskirts of a small town my sword still strapped to my back as i stood and began to walk towards the town. i looked and saw a bunch of black winged people attacking the occupants of the town and i could already guess this was an invasion. i quickly ran into the town and unsheathed my sword and i was immediatly swarmed by the black creature things. i used one of my magic moves and a shockwave shot from me sending the creatures flying. after clearing the town of the creatures i noticed a green bubble encasing the castle and i ran there before breaking through the bubble and clearing the outside of the castle.

i kicked open the catle door and cleared everything on the outside of the throne room before kicking its door open and walking in. i saw eight girls stuck to a wall by a weird green substance two of the girls were the princesses and the others i guess were the so called heroes. about 150 of the creatures surrounded a tall one and when they saw me they charged only to be cut down like nothing as i walked towards the tall one. i quickly found myself being mind controlled by the tall one and i placed the sword to my chest before ramming it through and falling to my knees. i felt a familiar sensation and my eyes closed before shooting open the whit of my eyes replaced with black my pupils and eyes clolrs were now blood red and i pulled the sword from my chest before i began to walk towards her again. my sword moved at godlike speed and a large cut apeared on the tall creatures neck and i was covered in her blood once it began to burst from her throat. i sheathed my sword and turned to the girls that have now fallen to the floor and were looking at me in fear. i quickly pulled out a pen and paper and began to write it was a quick note apologizing for the mess and for the trauma i caused the young girls also i asked if i could be the princesses personal body guard. i threw the note to them and collapsed to one knee bowing in a respective manor. the princesses read over the note and looked at me.

"you want to be our body guard you say" the white princess said i looked at her and nodded before standing but finding myself on the floor again pinned down by a weird looking male colt. "did this low life hurt you" the prince i guess stated and i looked it him in anger as he got off. "no he did not" the princess replied as she stared down the prince.

"how could you let such a disgusting creature into the castle" the prince asked and now i really was pissed.

"hey snowball" i shouted getting his attention and he glared at me.

"how dare you call me that" he roared and he begun to walk towards me.

"oh and i have a name it's hikaru remember it cause it's the name of the man who's about to kick your ass" i bellowed and began walking towards him aswell. he fired magic at me and it hit me but my glare was replaced by a look of bloodlust. i charged him and he continued to fire his magic which only fueled me and i continued to charge even with the blood pouring from me. i drew my sword as i got close and i blocked the next few shots of his magic before i put my sword to his throat and looked at him with a murderous scowl. "koroshimasu" i stated and he looked at me in confusion before i continued.

"it means i'll kill you you worthless bitch" i roared as my fist collided with his temple sending him across the floor.

"guards" the prince shouted and i was surrounded by at least 50 guards. i let out a mocking chuckle and the guards all impaled me at the same time leaving me there as i fell to my knees and they disspersed. i looked at them and the swords exploaded from my body and fell to the floor. a pair of black wings burst from my back and a black horn burst from my head my hair grew in length and began to flow in a unpresent wind. my wounds completly healed and i looked at the prince and guards who were now terrified of me. "a-a male alicorn" the guards all stated in shock and i smirked at them as i walked towards them. i let off a warm smile to the guards and i placed my hand on who i guessed was the captains shoulder.

"your guys are pretty good maybe we can spar sometime" i stated and i let off a grin. i continued to walk until a hand appeared on my shoulder and i saw the prince i beat up with a raised fist and he hit me but i didn't even flinch i grabbed his throat and threw him into the wall and walked over to him. "you know this is getting old" i stated as i dragged him from the wall and threw him to the floor covered in blood. i looked over at the eight girls i saved shocked faces. i looked at the prince and healed him with my magic and walked through the door of the throne room and i stood in the main room and found that not all the changelings were dead. i stood before them there were about 500 of them. i unsheathed my sword and took out about 300 of them but i collapsed to my knees and was impaled with 200 magic spears. i used my sword to keep me up and i noticed that the queen was there she must have been healed and teleported out while i fought snowball. "argghhhhhh" i screamed as the blades went deeper into my body. i looked behind me and saw the two princesses and the 6 girls i saved being surrounded. i closed my eyes and my body fell to the floor but i shot back up seconds later my hair was spiked up and yellow and i was surrounded by a jet black aura. i looked down and saw the crater i was standing in. i began to charge my power and tiles began to fly up and my hair spike even more and the tiles fell back down. i walked towards the changelings and the spears shot from my body as i picked up my sword. i cut them and down and was doused in their blood. i turned and saw the changeling queen standing next to a king i guess. i popped my neck and knuckles as i walked towards them. "leave now" i roared and they both looked at me in fear as they teleported out. minuets later i found myself in canterlots dungeons as i was apparently dangerous to them.


	2. Chapter 2

my little pony: the seventh element by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 2

2 monthes later

i had spent the last 2 monthes training my body to hold the strain of my new powers and now my legs and arm muscles were huge and i had developed i ripped build. i felt a presence in my room as i was doing my daily pull ups and i dropped off the bar to see the changeling queen there. she was holding my sword and sheath in her hands i gave her a devilish smirk as i took them and strapped them on my back. she used her magic and blew the door of my cell down and i spotted a bunch of changeling and the king outside looking at me. i winked at them and unsheathed my sword and we began to walk towards the main castle. i began cutting down guards left and right until we got to the throne room and i smirked before kicking the door down and walked in the queen and king behind aswell as the changeling army. i stood before the six girls i had saved and i gave them an evil smirk as i walked towards them. the so called heroes stood before me and i knocked all of them out as i walked towards the princesses. the guard captain stood before them and i walked to his side and kicked his leg brasilian ju jitsu style and broke his leg with a loud crack. he collapsed to his knees and i walked towards the princesses and i knocked them both out before taking their crown and letting the king and queen of the changeling army suck the power from them. i looked at them and winked and we all teleported out and into a large castle.

i sheathed my sword and i noticed someone who looked like luna but in dark clad armor. i pulled out a pen and paper before handing the queen and king a note. "didn't you offer this to celestia and luna" the king asked with a raised eyebrow i nooded and he smirked. "very well prince shino you are now our personal guard and captain of the changeling army" the king replied i gave and evil smile and he noticed my fangs. "you have fangs" the queen asked and i nodded before bowing to them. i looked behind me and saw the evil luna staring at me. i placed my sword down and took my shirt off causing the evil luna to blush along with the queen.

i placed my sword back on my back and i turned to the king and queen.

"excuse me for my rudeness but i don't know you're names and it seems you know mine" i stated.

"oh sorry i am king sombra this is chyralis and the one staring at you is nightmare moon" the king stated and i bowed to him in a friendly way. "thank you but when will we take over that freiendship roden place called equestria" i asked and they looked at me and smirked. "as soon as possible" sombra replied and i smiled at him before walking from the throne room and towards my already prepared room.

3 monthes later

it's been 3 monthes since i turned to the bad side and i don't regret it one bit also i've gotten into a relationship with nightmare moon so things are good here. today is the day we begin to invade equestria. i picked up the armor i made it was a black armoured cloak and some black padded jeans along with my running shoes. i strapped my new sword on my back which nightmare made for me on our eighth date. it was a dark blue like her mane but made of some of the strongest metal in equestria like diamond and obsidian gemstones. i teleported to the throne room and when i got there i put on my mask it was a metal mask with the eye holes surrounded by a flame like pain and a painted on sinister smile. i had recently mastered most combat magic and i felt very prepared for this invasion. i teleported just outside the castle and moments later nightmare, sombra and chyralis were there to and we walked through the castle doors cutting down all the new guards before reaching th throne room.

we walked in and nightmare fought luna chyralis fought celestia sombra fought a twilight sparkle and i fought discord.

i began to over power discord and i suckked out his power before i chained him to the floor. my hair was now blood red flowing in in the unpresent wind and my eyes were black. i continued to walk and cracks appeared wherever i walked and i began to laugh evily. the rest of the elements burst through the door and i turned and took of my mask. they immediatly recognized me and looked in fear. "my queen may i take care of the elements" i asked chyralis who nodded and i walked towards them. they were all on the floor now and i turned to see discord crying because of what i did to fluttershy i gave her the most vicious of the beatings.

i looked and saw all the elements on the floor and they began to circle me my eyes widened when they all fired beams into me and i fell to my knees. a voice in my head began to tell me something.

"your so called friends will all betray you sometime" it said.

"no they would never do that" i replied. i began to speak out.

"they will betray you even your precious nightmare" the voice continued.

"no nightmare wouldn't do that" i roared and all eyes fell on me.

"kill them kill them all" the voice roared.

"get out of my head" i shouted and everyone except the good guys looked concerned.

"do it kill them they will betray you" the voice said this time projecting from my mouth in a deep dark voice.

"no i wont kill them" i screamed and nightmare tried to come over to me but i put my hand out to stop her.

"aghhhhhhh" i screamed and i shot into the air my eyes becoming blood red, my muscle tone increasing tenfold and i now stood a godd 8 feet. "mwahahah" i began to laugh evily and i looked at sombra with a scowl. i collapsed to my knees when i was halfway towards him though. "no i wont let you" my normal personality stated.

"kill them kill them" my evil personality said.

"no you dont get a say" i shouted and i reverted back to normal. i looked at sombra with an apologetic face before i took out celestia and twilight. i slowly began to walk towards luna and i handed her a letter she opened it and it revealed me and nightmare smiling it was the picture from mine and hers first date. i smiled at luna and revealed my fangs she had a shocked expression. my smiled faded as i nticed my friends circling her their horns glowing in an attempt to kill her. they fired and i stood in front of her taking the full force of it but it did nothing and i felt my power grow. they looked at me with shock and i walked towards them. "you shall not harm her" i roared and they all looked at me in hatred even nightmare.

"get out of our way" they all yelled and i was taken back my face was now one of disgust as i looked at nightmare.

"i guess that voice was right anyway hey blood runner" i shouted catching everyone attention.

"do i get to kill them do i do i" blood runner said in excitment.

" go ahead also make it slow and painful" i replied darkly. i got surrounded in a jet black aura before i grew to eight foot my power sky rocketed and my eyes glew a sinister red. i walked towards sombra and grabbed him before unsheathing my sword. nightmare knocked me out the way and glared at me. in god like speed i was infront off her and my sword was at her throat. i quickly slashed it forward and nightmare fell to the floor her head following soon after. after that i turned to sombra and rammed my blade through his chest before he fell to the floor spewing up blood. i kicked him in the head and her a loud crack as his neck snapped. i turned to chyralis who was trying to teleport but couldn't. i grabbed her throat before breaking her horn and ramming my sword through her throat and blood began to pour from in before i pulled the blade out and chyralis fell to the floor.

the girls i knocked out awoke and saw me standing before three bodies the bodies of my so called comrads. i turned to the changeling army and charged them while i breathed heavily in rage. i quickly cut the changelings down and i turned to see 5 shocked people. i walked towards luna not paying any heid to the 4 staring at me in anger. i bowed to luna before saying the unexpected "your orders princess". "you shall return to the dungeon" celestia roared i didn't pay any heid to her and looked at luna. "you shall become the vice captain of the royal guard and become mine and celestias personal guard" luna replied i nodded and got to my feet before returning to normal and returning discords powers to him.

"he will not become my guard he deserves to rot in the dungeon" celestia bellowed i turned to her and got to one knee before bowing and getting to my feet. "as you wish princess" i replied before walking to the door but being stopped by the unexpected i saw the three i thought i killed grinning before i fell to my knees i was impaled by the three most legendary swords in equestria.

i smiled at them weakly as my vision began to blur and i saw a picture of the castle burning and everyone innocent dying. i quickly began to tear the swords from me and i quickly eliminated the three i thought were dead before giving the guard captain the swords. "your comands princess luna" i asked with a smirk.

"now we take the fight to the changelings" luna replied as she looked at me.

"your wish is my comand though i will need some soldiers" i replied.

"take the elements of harmony and 20 of the guards" luna stated i quickly got the rest of the elements and 20 of the best guards before returning to the throne room. "we will return soon princess" i said to luna before teleporting everyone to the castle. when we got there we saw a new king and queen but i saw a diffrent nightmare. i walked towards the new nightmare before taking her head and dissapearing before i killed the new king and queen. i left the throne room doors open so my comrads saw me kill them.

i held the kings head in my hand before raising it for everyone to see.

"now we take the fight to the changelings now we finally fight back" i roared and i began to run down the hall cuting down any changelings in my way. i left the castle my sword covered in blood and i began to walk the streets before cutting every changeling in sight down. i turned around and spotted the elements of disharmony and they were all glaring at me. i suddenly got surrounded in golden light before i found myself wearing a necklace with two crossed swords on it. i looked at my right arm before pulling it up and revealing a mark with two crossed swords. i cut down the elements of disharmony where they stood before teleporting me and everyone else back to the castle. i arrived in the castle my sword on my back though i still held the kings head. i threw the head to the floor before stomping it and it exploaded intoa pool of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

my little pony: the seventh element by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 3

i walked towards luna and quickly bowed to her respectfully before turning and walking to my chambers. i quickly entered my room and found someone inside though i easily drove them off. i heard something i never expected though coming from princess twilight.

"my crown she has my crown" i quickly ran from my room to spot my intruder running with the crown in her pocket i quickly chased her and i left a trail of dust behind me. we got to a door i had never seen before and i tackled her but the crown went through a portal. "ha seeya later princess" the being said to twilight before walking through the portal.

"who was that" twilight asked.

"sunset shimmer" celestia replied and then came a boring description i couldn't be assed writing so yeh.

twilight me and spike ran through the portal and when i opened my eyes i saw twilight as a human and spike as a dog now that is funny. i quickly stood and noticed twilight was strugling so i helped her to her feet and we walked towards a school. i quickly walked into school and was given a serious question. "ha why do you carry that sword around" someone asked while pushing me. i dropped my sword and he picked it up and saw the materials. "oh diamond huh then this must be expensive" he stated then he opened the pocket on the sheath and saw the picture of me and my family before he tore it up. i glared at him and he looked at me in shock.

"ha who are you goku or something" he asked in a mocking manor and i got in the dbz super saiyan pose.

"ha you cant turn super no body can" he continued mockingly but what was next he didn't expect.

"aghhhhhh" i screamed and my hair burst up yellow and my eyes glew green. i continued to yell and my hair spike more before it went down to my waist. "this is what i call a super saiyan 3" i replied mockingly as i appeared behind him my sword in hand.

"w-what h-how is this possible" he replied as a crowd began to surround us. i then appeared in front of him my sword at his throat.

"welcome to hell" i stated as i slammed my left fist into his temple and he flew before colliding with a wall. i slowly walked towards him my eyes now glowing red instead of green. i continued to walk towards him before tearing him from the wall a sinister grin appearing on my face. i threw him on the ground and tore a huge rock from the wall before chucking it up and slashing it in half with my sword. i slowly walked away before turning to him with a glare and picking up the pieces of my picture before putting them back together in a flash and walking away. i was then greeted very well by rainbow as in she ran into me and tackled me to the floor. "s-sorry" rainbow said with a huge blush on her face.

"no problem but stop blushing i'm not that good looking" i replied as i got up and helped her to her feet causing her to blush more. "d-do you want to have lunch with me and the soccer team" raibow asked i just raised an eyebrow.

"soccer team huh not much of a fan of the sport but i guess so" i replied as i cracked my knuckles and neck before walking off to class. after my boring ass classes it became break and i decided to go for a walk. i slowly began my walk and was greeted in a much similar way from when i met rainbow though this time it was rarity. "oh i am so sorry darling" rarity apologized.

"it's fine a swordsman should be the one to apologize madam" i replied causing rarity to blush.

"oh a warrior and a gentleman what a nice combination" rarity stated her blush still present.

"sorry i've already been hit on before today i don't think i want this to be a normal thing" i replied and rarity blushed deeper.

"i doubt it will be common only the best are for you i assume anyway" rarity said with a really deep blush.

"got that right and i don't really like purple though i think i might now" i replied looking at her hair.

"oh you're such a charmer" rarity said with her blush growing.

"anyway i better get going" i said popping my shoulders and walking away. i slowly made my way to my 3rd class which was gym class. i walked into the class and changed into a pair of shorts and a white tshirt which showed off my well built body. funny though i was put into a girls class probably because there was no more spots in a boys class. i quickly made my way to the soccer field where the class i was in was. i walked towards the field getting a few stares from guys though i just ran and made it to the field before sitting on the bleachers. it was only ten minuets into class and the first game finished i hopped off the bleachers and walked to the field. "ha congradulations on the win" i said to the girls who won the match.

"w-what are you doing here" rainbow asked with a blush.

"what is it bad i was put into this class and anyway i can tell you like me rainbow" i replied.

"w-what n-no i dont" rainbow said with an even bigger blush.

"then why do you blush whenever i'm near you though i will admit this shirt is a bit tight" i stated as i uncrossed my revealing my built body to the girls and almost all of them blushed. "idiot" rainbow shouted as she slapped me but i didn't even flinch and the print dissapeared instantly. "ahh rainbow stop lying to yourself and if it helps i'll admit you are pretty cute" i stated causing everyones jaws to drop. "hey long time no see" a voice i remember stated. i turned to see the guy i beat up with my sword again glaring at me. he unsheathed the sword and went for rainbow but i stood in the way and the sword passed through my chest.

i collapsed to one knee glaring at him and he raised a knife from his pocket before lunging it down and it went into my shoulder.

"mwahaha" i began an evil laugh until i shot into the air and got encased in black magic before i fell to the floor and a crater surrounded me. my eyes were now glowing red my hair was down to my shoulderblades flowing in a non existent wind a pair of black demonic wings burst from my back and i stood a good 8 ft. i slowly climbed from the crated and tore the knife and sword from my body. the weapons dropped to the floor and i stood before the guy who injured me with a sickening smile.

"what are you doing kill him" a dark voice yelled through my mouth i jsut collapsed to my knees and returned to normal.

"i've already killed to many i will no longer be the test subject for the god forsaken military i am a human being and i will use my own strength" i yelled catching everyones attention. i scowled at the man who injured me a fire burning in my eyes as i walked towards him. i grabbed his throat before letting out a loud echoing roar as i threw him into the bleachers.

"you will leave and never come after me again also drop the sheath or i break your neck" i said darkly he immediatly nodded droped the sheath and ran. i turned to the girls to see the fear they had in their eyes all except rainbow who was glaring at me before she walked up to my and hit me again. "leave you shouldn't be here you're a monster monsters don't belong in this world so leave" rainbow yelled but what happend next shocked everyone i just turned around and began to walk.

"ha i guess you're right monsters don't belong here i should have never come here i belong in my other world hell i was feared as a god back then. though i'll say one thing the place i'm form could be considered a living hell i was betrayed left and right people always tried to kill me hell i pretty much had to betray the one i loved to get here" i said turning back and everyone saw the tears flowing from my eyes. "but you know that world isn't any diffrent from this i wasn't from there the place i'm from my entire family was killed do you know how it feels to lose all your loved ones just because your diffrent huh i guess not coz miss soccer captain over here is to popular for that ha well guess what your nothing but a show off and thats why you cant get a boyfriend because guess what princess no one likes a bitch like you" i said darkly as i slammed my fist into the floor creating a mini crater.

"how dare you" rainbow yelled as she walked up to me and kicked my head which was followed by a loud crack as my neck snapped. i collapsed to the floor and many gasps could be heard at what rainbow did and i saw her collapse next to me and check my pulse which i made zero. she gasped and began to tear up as she hugged my lifeless corpse in her hands. my heart kicked into overdrive and my neck snapped back before i arose my eyes glowing red. i began to breath heavily due to rage and i saw rainbow on the floor cowering in fear. "you don't belong here you shouldn't of come with me now i'll finish what i started when you betrayed the princess on our world" i heard twilight say as she returned to her equestrian form and charged me. her horn passed through my heart and it immediatly stopped before it got pulled out by twilight. twilight saw my heart and pulled it from her horn with a worried expression. "hahaha if the boy has no heart i can easily take over and kill you all" a dark voice yelled as it grabbed twilight by the throat and began to crush it. the crushing stopped and everyone was shocked when the being dropped twilight on the floor and she coughed loudly. "no i wont kill her i wont hurt them you can't make me" i yelled as i was encased in a white light before my normal self flouted down before my evil self. "ha sorry blood but it's time i took over permanently" i yelled as i took my evil selfes head and he collapsed to the floor and dissipated leaving only my normal self.

"i am sincerley sorry princess blood took over at the wrong time and also my dearest apologies to you rainbow" i said with a bow to twilight who shook her head.

2 days later

it was now the day of the fall formal and i stood before sunset who held a sledgehammer to the portal to equestria. after a borring time of chucking the crown around it landed on sunsets head and she turned into a giant demon. i unsheathed my sowrd and jumped to the air slashing sunset until she fell into a crater back in her normal state. after a convorsatian about friendship tiwlight stood before the portal and turned at me with a raised eyebrow.

"you coming or not" tiwlight asked and i looked at her then back at the friends i made here.

"i'm sorry twilight but i can no longer return with you and i don't want to anyway i have to many sins back in equestria and i hope to have a new start here also give everyone this" i said handing twilight a letter which she accepted before walking through the portal and it dissapeared.

(twilights pov) equestria

"twilight" my five friends yelled as they ran and embraced me.

"where is hikaru" luna asked and i immediatly froze. i handed over the letter and luna began to read it aloud.

"dear luna and company. if you are reading this i have chosen not to return with twilight and i hereby can no longer return for another 30 moons though i have to tell you all one thing it has been my deepest honor to be your friends and to celestia it has been my honor to serve as your guard though the most immportant of all luna i have kept a secret for a long time because it is extremly embarassing though now i will say it i love you and goodbye. signed hikaru shino" luna read the last part with a tear in her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

my little pony: the seventh element by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 5

5 months later

it was the day of my seventeenth birthday and i had just got out of bed and changed into a black hoodie denim jeans and a pair of jordans. i opened my door to find a portal which i slowly walked through before finding myself standing before the princesses and elements of harmony. my sword was strapped to my back because i never go to school without it and i had died my hair from a blackey brown to a straight jet black with a white streak in it. "it's been a long time" i said jokingly and everyone glared at me.

"we need your help another evil is coming to equestria and we cannot stop it" celestia stated as she looked at me.

"let me guess it's a guy cold tirek he got discord on his side and he is stealing the powers of unicorns" i asked and everyone sat dumbfounded. "how did you know that" twilight asked.

"just a hunch" i replied in a pinkie pie immpresion.

"you sound like pinkie" rainbow said with a heavy sigh.

"anyway lets throw a welcome back party" pinkie yelled and i found myself outside sugercube corner 5 hours later. i walked through the door and the lights flicked on and i heard a loud "suprise" from everyone in the room. i walked towards the stage and grabbed a guitar before pulling over the mic and smiling. "hey guys i'm gonna sing for you all today and don't worry you will be able to hear by the end of the party though for you shy ones no promises" i shouted and the sound erupted from the mic.

"well i'm not a vampire but i fell like one, sometimes i sleep all day becasue i hate the sun light, hands are always shaking bodies always achin and the night is when i feed. well i can lure any women i want to in my bed with me, and whiskey seems to be my holy water, mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters. i'm insane, well i can feel it in my bones coursing through my veins when did i become so cold, for goodness sakes where is my self control, if home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope. well i'm not a zombie but i feel like one today self induced comatose chemical daze. my head is always spinning from this blurry vision and my stomach has had enough i feel like a lady that is pregnant with a baby cause i'm always throwing up. ha my name is ronnie i'm an addict daddy should of never raised me on black sabbath. i'm insane well i can feel it in my bones coursing through my veins when did i become so cold for goodness sake where is my self control if home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope. god bless all of you know cause i'm going straight to hell and i'm taking you down with me cause you know damn well. i'm insane well i can feel it in my bones coursing through my veins when did i become so cold. i'm insane well i can feel it in my bones coursing through my veins when did i become so cold for goodness sakes where is my self control if home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope all hope all hope" i finished the song and everyone at the party erupted into cheers.

"well thank you all for coming to my welcome back party and i hope everyone has a good night so lets party" i yelled as i flipped of stage and was carried across the crowd to the dancefloor where i was dropped in fornt of pinkie pie.


	5. Chapter 5

my little pony: the seventh element by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 5

"hey pinkie" i said excitedly as is saw pinkie bouncing happily. i listened for a beat i liked and skillets not gonna die flipped on just at the right time i grabbed pinkie and took her to the middle of the floor. i quickly began to street dance pulling off flips and head spins in the floor i slowly began to draw a crowd and right at the end i told pinkie to get on all fours and i flipped and did a one arm hand stand on her back before flipping off and landing on my feet perfectly. i then heard a loud bang from outside the town and i ran and grabbed my sword before walking to the outskirts of town and spotting tirke and discord before me i had a large scowl on my face and tirek took discords power. my six friends ran up and stood next to me. "go get everyone to safety i've got this" i shouted twilight teleported back into town and on the opposite side i saw her and the rest of the inhabitants. i slowly walked towards discord and teleported him to the other side of town leaving only me and tirek. i unsheathed my sword but saw something i never expected i saw my family looking at me in fear. "your a monster we should have never given birth to you" my parents said and i looked at my sister and brother who had looks of fear. "stay back monster i can't even call you my brother anymore" my sister yelled and i collapsed to one knee. "your worthless a nothing your no brother to me your weak" my brother shouted and i looked at him tears in my eyes twlight saw this but didn't see who i was looking at. i pulled a phone out my pocket and a pair of beats headphones. i didn't put them in though i just continued to listen. "your nothing but a coward you couldn't even save me and your father from that fire" my mother yelled tears flowed from my eyes at a much faster rate. "you didn't even have the balls to fight for me when i was bullied i died because you were never around" my sister screamed.

"i always had to protect you you never helped me when those thugs came in and shot me" my brother roared and i had had enough i threw my headphones in and played waking the demon by bullet for my vallentine and my eyes glew a sinister green as i was shrouded in a jet black aura i shot into the sky and when i came down i stood the same height as tirek and my hair was long and blood red my eyes still glew a sinister green. my sword had grown to fit my body and i let out a loud echoing dragon like roar as i ran at him creating loud thumps and the ground to crack and shake as i charged him. i drew my sword and in a flash i was behind him and a spray of blood shot from his shoulder as a large slash appeared. twilight saw what i became and must have noticed tirek released my inner fury and she looked horrified at my sheer power. i turned to tirek with a twisted smile on my face before i appeared behind him again and again as more and more slashes appeared. i could tell he was nearly dead so i appeared behind him again this time his head fell from his shoulders and i walked over and stomped it as his body fell to the ground. i walked towards twilight still in my enraged form i saw the looks of fear from the towsponies and i returned to normal as i continued to walk towards them. they saw the emotionless look on my face as i walked towards them and my six friends all had looks of concern and i didn't even notice the princesses. "everyone you can return to town now tireks dead" i stated completly emotionless and the towns ponies began to look concerned. "w-where are you going" derpy asked i just turned and looked at her before answering honestly. "home" i replied as a portal appeared before me i slowly walked towards it but felt a hoof on my shoulder i turned to see luna standing before me with a look of concern. i slapped her hoof away and she looked at me with even more concern than before. "hikaru what's wrong" luna asked with genuine worry.

"you'll never understand none of you ever will or ever have understood" i yelled as i walked closer to the portal i was now right before it but was dragged back by rainbow who was glaring at me. "you listen here mister you have no right to talk to the princess like that i have half a mind to kill you" rainbow yelled and i looked at her still emotionless.

"then do it you'd be doing me and this world a favor" i replied and there were looks of shock from my six friends and the princesses. "what did you say" rainbow asked glaring at me and i shut my portal off before butting my sword to my throat.

"just kick it and end my suffering already" i asked then my sword flicked at rainbow and the girls were shocked by this.

"huh wha- aghhhhh" i screamed as i fell to my knees clutching my head reveling a new changeling king and queen using magic on me. i quickly broke passed the magic as i saw them and i unsheathed my sword before telling everyone to run as an army of 30,000 changelings appeared. everyone else ran and i unsheathed my sword before pulling off a crooked smile. i grabbed the nearest changeling and rammed my sword through him before running to the army throwing slashes and slashes as the army slowly began to fall over covered in blood. i quickly found myself impaled on a tree with a huge lance sticking from my chest i looked at the army and saw my six friends cowering in fear as they began to get surrounded by a changeling group. i began to tear myself from the lance until ifell to the floor a giant hole in my chest which slowly began to heal. i grabbed the lance from the tree and chucked it putting 3 changelings to the floor. i grabbed my sword again and charged into the battle cutting down the changelings that surrounded my friends before teleporting them to the towns ponies on the other end of town. i charged the army and began to cut the rest down and it got to the final ten where i appeared behind them and sheathed my sword before they fell to the floor in a pile of limbs. i walked towards the king and slameed his head into the tree repeatedly before he went limp and i dropped him to the floor. i walked towards the queen unsheathed my sword and appeared behind her holding her head. i turned and saw someone someone i knew and didnt expect to see. "a-akihiko" i asked.


	6. Chapter 6

my little pony: the seventh element by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 6

"akihiko" i asked and he looked at me with a smug smile.

"yeh who do you think" he replied i ran towards him as the townsponies surrounded him i quickly hugged him and began to tear up.

5 monthes later

i was standing in the confrence room with twilight when celestia burst in.

"they've got luna" celstia yelled in panic.

"who do" twilight asked in worry.

"the changelings" celestia replied as soon as i heard that i walked to the door.

"where are you going" celestia and twilight asked with worry.

"to save luna don't worry i'll be back and if not at least luna will be" i said in a growl as i walked through the door and walked down the hall towards my chambers. i pushed the door open and walked towards my chest i kicked it open and pulled out a suitcase and a huge twin barreled revolver i called it blue rose. i opened the suitcase and put together the red queen which was my favorite sword.

i grabbed my black cloak and threw it on before pocketing my headphones phone and holstering my revolver.

i walked out of the castle and opened a portal before turning and seeing all my friends and the captains of the royal guard.

"i'll be back" i stated as i flicked my hood up and walked through the portal before it shut off and i stood in front of the changeling castle. i kicked down the door and marched in firing at the changeling guards that got in my way before i kicked the dungeon door down and marched my way down the steps before holstering my revolver and getting my huge sword out. i walked towards a door and spotted luna i kicked the door down and ran to luna before placing a portal behind her.

"luna there no time to explain go through there it will take you back to the castle and the rest of the changeling army will be here any second" i yelled and luna walked through the portal. i sighed before chucking a note through and shutting it off. i walked from lunas cell and spotted the rest of the army before i sighed and charged them cutting down as many as i could but i found myself impaled and slashed a lot before i took down the entire army. i found myself slowly bleeding to death and i sheathed my sword before making a portal to the front of the castle and walking through air because my portal was shut off. i turned to see another changeling king and queen along with nightmare who was eying me with a scowl. i unsheathed my sword and took out the king and queen but nightmare hit me and sent me into a wall. i charged at her and slung my sword before unholstering my gun and firing making a large hole in her head as she slumped over and died. i pulled an explosive from my pocket and placed it down making the timer a minuet and the radius big enough to destroy the hive. i started the timer before opening a portal to the front of the castle again and i limped my battered body through. i then found myself standing before the castle clutching my shoulder in front of the royal guard and my friends this includes the princesses. when i saw them turn i heard collective gasps and saw worried faces. "h-hey everyone" i said pain obvious in my voice. i slowly made another portal and smiled to eveyone before walking through it abd returning to the human equestria. i found myself standing outside canterlot accademy and i quickly ran in and went to the assembly hall before i went behind the stage and hid.

"as you all know 5 monthes ago hikaru shino one of our best students went missing and i am here to infrom you that no results have come up to find my boyfriend" rainbow said in a sad tone i could tell she had tears in her eyes. i walked quietly on the stage and there was a bunch of collective gasps as i stood behind rainbow even with my battered body. i was still clutching my arm but i tapped her and she flipped around and as she saw me she had a worried expression on her face.

"what happened to you" rainbow asked then pinkie appeared on screen and held the mic.

"you went back to your home which is called equestria full of magical creatures like earth ponies pegasus unicorns and alicorns which are considered royalty and you happen to be one and when you got there you helped defeat a bad guy called tirek and an entire changeling army on your own in order to save a princess and your land before you returned here" pinkie said in one breath.

"yeh that's pretty much it" i replied and there were a bunch of gasps throughout the the hall.

"ha that land sounds gay i bet there is no gore" the man i beat up before said as he stood on stage.

"oh really guess how i beat my enemies" i asked and he glared at me.

"i bet it was all a lie" he replied and i pulled out my blood coated blade and everyone looked in dear.

"haha" i began to chuckle evily.

"if i even showed you a 7th of my real power i could snap you in half and i took care of my enemies with this very sword i took their heads rammed this through their chest cut them limb for limb and many more brutal ways" i said darkly and the man i beat up lookd at me in fear and could tell i wasn't lying.


	7. Chapter 7

my little pony: the seventh element by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 7

6 monthes later

i had spent the past monthes training with my sword and working on my muscle so i could hit a lot harder. i slowly got out of bed and walked to the door throwing it open revealing yet another portal which i walked through before finding myself back in equestria in the throne room being looked down on by luna and celestia while the elements glared at me.

"hey why are you all glaring at me what did i do" i asked and their glares hardened.

"throw him in the dungeon" celstia roared and i found myself being dragged by the guards towards the dungeons before i was tossed in my old cell tears in my eyes. i quietly began to sob before begining to pound my fist into the wall and i heard a loud crack as i looked to the wall revealing a large crack in it.

4 monthes later

it had been 4 long boring monthes since i was thrown in this god forsaken dungeon but i never once tried to escape i knew the consequences of doing that so i just sat and stared at the wall with an emotionless face. the guards and princesses already knew i was broken and how badly i was treated but my friends from ponyville had no clue how brutal it was for me the torture i went through to survive everything they would never understand. i saw a flash and i looked to see who was standing before me though i never expected to see who i saw it was chryralis another changeling queen tow kings and two other ponies one was nightmare but i didn't know the other. they handed me my sword and i looked at them a sinister grin and a devilish glare lining my face as they blasted down the door though once i left i was tossed my revolver and i holstered it. i walked down the halland turned a corner to see a bunch off guards the last thing they ever saw was a darkness but in it they spotted a set of blood red eyes and i sinister smile before everything went black. in the throne room you could hear the screams of guards as and loud gunshots as the guards fell. i continued to walk towards the throne room my comrads behind me and we stood before the door. i quickly raised a foot and kicked the door open before marching in and hearing a bunch of gasps as i stood before everyone numerous cuts scars and gashes on my face from the torture. "sup" i stated before pulling my sword and hearing the tip hit the ground before i charged and linked swords with shining armor. everyone washed as me and shining clashed sending shockwaves through the room but i overpowered him and he began to tip back before i slashed at his shoulder and a burst of blood shot from it.

we locked sword again but this time it didn't last as long and a huge cut appeared on shinings chest as i appeared behind him him and he fell to his knees now everyone could see my emotionless face and the if you looked in my eyes you would find nothing no emotion nothing like it had been taken away from me. i turned to see shining had droped his sword and had given up. i walked towards blueblood but found myself clashing swords with another royal guard captain but i easily won and rammed my sword through his chest before ripping it out as he fell to his knees dead. i still remained emotinless as i continued walking and clashed swords with blueblood. i began to overpower him and he fired magic at me which burnt my shirt off reveling a lot more scars and cuts. though he was stunned i had a pair of black demonic wings as i walked towards him i jumped off the ground and brought my sword down on top off him and i stood behind him as his body split and the two pieces fell to each side. my six friends and the princesses looked at me like i was a monster i just let out a insane smile.

"you call me a monster then how about you call the person you got to torture me that princess" i asked then i let out an insane evil laugh as i appeared behind a group of guards and they fell to the floor in a pile of limbs. i continued to walk towards the princesses as i continued to cut down the guards before i stood before luna a sickening grin on my face as i raised my sword. i stopped raising my sword as i turned and found a sword piercing my heart and i fell over seemingly dead.

my eyes shot open glowing a sinister green and i raised my self up and i stood 8 ft tall a white and black wing sticking from my back and my sword was now fit for my body as i turned and saw twilight holding the sword.

"hey princess it's been to long" a dark demonic voice stated and everyone recognized it as blood. i charged tiwlight and grabbed her by the throat before slamming her into the wall. i began to savagely beat her until she slumped over covered in blood dead.

"one down seven to go" blood replied darkly as he walked towards the princesses and the elements. all the elements slumped over dead and i walked towards the princesses before cuttng them down without any remorse. i quickly returned to normal and began to tear up as i screamed and an aura surrounded the corpses and all the dead ponies shot awake and saw my aura surrounding them i then dropped them and the tried to charge me but were stopped by a field that surrounded me and the changelings. i glared at the changelings and to the people on the outside it was 1 vs 150,000 but to me it was 150,000 vs god.

i walked towards the changelings before turning to my demonic form my eyes glowing red and my muscle incread tenfold before i charged them and began to tear them apart screaming a battle cry. "how dare you control me how dare you make me kill them i'll kill you all" i roared before i was surrounded in a jet black aura and my power began to rise to insane amounts as a crater began to form beneath me. i turned to the form i fought tirek in and i glared down on the army before i continued my charge and the ground began to shake. i was then hit by magic and found myself returned to normal before finding at least 100,000 sword piercing impaling me i bega nto cough up blood violently and i began to raise myself still clutching my sword and i began to charge again continuing to cut down changelings. "die!" i roared as i continued to cut the changeling army down.

"how dare you do this i loved her and i never have stopped those feeling you will not stop me returning to her you wont stop me returning to her" i screamed as i charged through a group of changelings rage evident in my eyes.

"ah you mean the human rainbow dash yes well don't worry i'm sure we can get a drone to take good care of her" chyralis said with a smirk i looked at them tears flowing down my eyes before i shot my head up and i had a severe amount of murderous intent. i charged again and i pulled out my revolver before firing at the changeling while i cut down the others. i nwo stood before the six rulers and i cut down nightmare and the two changeling queens. i then cut down sombra and the guy i didn't know before turning to the other king and i appeared behind him holding his head in my hand as he fell to his knees dead.

the field dispearsed and i tore all the sword out before i healed myself and looked behind me to see the shocked faces off my so called freinds. "this is the second damn time you've betrayed me you know that though this time i wont forgive you so easy" i stated giving them a cold glare.


	8. Chapter 8

my little pony: the seventh element by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: this will be the last chapter in this series and i will try make it at least 2-6 thousand words or inbetween though if i can finish it in less i will. anyway if you want leave a review of what you thought of the full story anyway i hope you enjoy. also i have permision to use a really cool guys oc so thank you undeadweretiger.

2 monthes later

i was sitting on a chair in the war room waiting for the latest info on the wereabouts of the princesses and i mean all four of them are gone twilight cels luna and cadance. i saw shining armor come in with a sad look on his face i gave him a knowing look before i stood up. "they were captured by the griffons" shining stated letting a small tear fall from his eye. my face turned into a hateful glare and i walked to the exit of the war room. "i'm gonna get them back" i said with hate as i walked towards my chambers to grab my best weapons. i walked through the door and made my way to the chest i pulled out the red queen and strapped it to my back along with a sniper rifle and i strapped a set of twin pistols to my sides. i walked out of my room a pissed off look in my eyes as i walked towards the castles exit and once i was out i immediatly teleported and appeared at the foot of a huge mountain. i began to walk my way up the mountain an insane look in my eyes as i did. once i reached the top of the mountain a thought crossed my mind what if they still hate me i mean i was in the dungeon until today but i dont care i will save them and these griffon bastards are going down.

i walked into a cave in the mountain and began to hear chatter about the princesses and their executions now that tipped me off i pulled out my sniper which was an m2000 cheytac intervention. i placed it on a rock and set my sights on a griffon before i pulled back the bolt hearing a bullet load into the mechanism before i pulled the trigger then bang the griffon fell to the floor covered in blood. i pulled the bolt back again and set my sights on another griffon before pulling the trigger and the griffon colapsed to the floor i left my rifle their and threw the ammo away before i pulled out my sword and charged into the camp. i ran towards a group of griffon my sword clutched in one arm before i jumped forward and sliced my blade through the side of my opponent slicing him in half. i charged the rest of the group tearing my sword through their flesh as i sliced. "aggghhhhh" i roared attracting the attention of many griffons.

(lunas p.o.v)

i heard the loud roar of hikaru in the distance and i teared up a little at the thought of him fighting to free us even though we placed him in that god awful dungeon. "do you hear that" twilight asked us and we all nodded causing a tear to fall from all our eyes as we thought about what might happen to him if he loses. "he won't lose lulu he came here to get us and he won't fail" celestia stated caringly but i couldn't be sure hikaru was out their fighting for us my hikaru was out their and i couldn't do anything.

(hikarus p.o.v)

i continued to slice through the dosens of griffons until i came across a jail like building and kicked the door down before killing the griffons inside. i walked casually down the stairs and saw the princesses in a cell as i kicked open the cell and luna ran and hugged me. "hey lulu i came here to get you guys" i stated but got glared at by the rest of them i told them to follow me and i placed a portal up. "this will take you to safety now go i got this" i stated and they all ran through the portal. i looked at the other cell and spotted an unexpected sight i saw another human there i opened the cell and let him out. he smiled at me and i walked out of the jail building with him behind me but i spotted at least 4000 griffons glaring at us and i set up another portal.

"no way i'm not going" he stated and i glared at him in a you have to way and he shook his head.

"at least let me know your name and i will give you mine i am jayson cruz" he stated and i smiled at him as i knew his name from earth he was my old college room mate. "hikaru shino you know you're japanese college roomate" i replied and he had a shocked look on his face. "then i am definetly staying i can't let you die here man" he stated but i pushed him through the portal and he appeared in safety before i closed the portal off. i walked towards the army of griffons my sword clutched in my hand as i walked.

i charged at the griffons and they charged at me swords in their hands as they did. i threw my sword forward sending it through a girffon before i retrieved it and began to slash at the rest of the griffons. i retreived a fair amount of slashes and was bleeding out fast but i continued to fight before my sword was flung back by a parry. i imediatly pulled out my pistols and put a bullet in the griffons head.i began to fire at the griffons relentlessly and they began to fall over dead. i colapsed to my knees but continued to fire at the griffons until it got to the last 100. "man i don't want to die" i thought as i continued to fire but slumped backwards and kicked my legs out to get comfortable. "well i guess this is it man this has been a good journey" i thought before my vision began to blur until it turned to nothing.

(jaysons p.o.v)

so hikaru didn't make it oh well i never got to tell him but he was cool in my book he was always so kind and lived with all the pain he got from bullying i know i couldn't do something like that. i spotted a letter on the floor and went to pick it up and when i opened it i teared up a little inside was a picture of my pony oc i always wanted to be him his name is moon wolf. he is a royal guard and a overall nice guy i always loved my oc he was so brave so nice something i could never be ui look up to my oc but i never got to change my life to suit his sort of style. "celestia" i stated and i looked her in the eyes and did something i never thought i would. "can you turn me into a pony" i asked and she had a shocked look but nodded as she powered up the spell and i was surrounded by a white aura before there was a flash and when i opened my eyes i was a pony. i looked into the sky and i swear i saw hikaru coming from the sky but it couldn't have been it was a pony an alicorn at that and hikaru was human but why did this pony look like his oc so much. my eyes widened as i realized this was hikarus oc oh he couldn't have did he wish to come back as a pony in this world. i saw the pony come through the window and land on the floor and skid before appearing next to me. "sup jay" the pony stated and my eyes widen here he is hikaru is back but now as an alicorn.

(hikarus p.o.v)

"so anyone remember me" i asked but the princesses shook their heads and i handed them a letter and they opened it and gasped. the letter read. dear princesses, when i return i will not look like i used to i will be a pony and this is what i shall look like. it then showed a picture of my oc and then it said. love hikaru shino.

AUTHORS NOTES: so that's the end of the story and now hikaru and his roommate jayson cruz are ponies also i plan on doing a sequel to this with the pony versions of jayson and hikaru so i hope undeadweretiger will allow me to use his oc again.


End file.
